


Wedding

by TopHatCat



Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, WKM, Wedding, Who Killed Markiplier?, everything is actually nice, happy egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatCat/pseuds/TopHatCat
Summary: "I'm so glad you made it!  I thought you couldn't attend the rehearsal dinner?""I decided not to go to the meeting.  I couldn't miss an event like this, now could I?"





	Wedding

Damien couldn't believe this was happening.  It was like a dream; a surreal moment in time that never seemed possible.  But then, how could he have imagined anything like this?

It wasn't everyday your sister gets married to your best friend.

"Damien!"

The man turned around, a smile breaking out over his face as Mark bounded over to him. Literally.  The man was practically glowing with happiness, his dark eyes sparkling as he hugged Damien close.  "I'm so glad you made it!  I thought you couldn't attend the rehearsal dinner?" 

"I decided not to go to the meeting," Damien replied.  "I couldn't miss an event like this, now could I?"  he clasped Mark on the shoulder, eyes warm.  "After all, you're a groom tomorrow."

Mark looked like he was about to cry with joy.  Damien held back a chuckle.  Mark had always been the most emotional of the three.  Speaking of three...

"Where's William?" Damien asked, looking around.  The venue was full of people, eating and talking and laughing.  Mark had spent a lot on this.

"Drinking somewhere, no doubt," Mark replied, scanning the crowd.  "He got here early and was regaling people with his wild tales of adventure as usual."

"There he is!"  Damien's eyes found their friend at the exact moment the explorer caught sight of him.  Excusing himself from the group of people around him, Wil rushed over to Damien, enveloping the man in a crushing hug.

"Bully!" he exclaimed with his favorite word, “Didn't think you'd make it, friend!"

"Damien deserves a day off," Mark said. "What are you, mayor now?"

Damien laughed. "Nothing so grand. I merely have a position in the council."

Wil rolled his eyes. "Poppycock!  That's almost as grand as you can get!"

"Don't be so humble, Damien," Mark said, taking his friend by the arm.  "Be happy in your success!  I mean, you could be Wil-bouncing all over, living in shacks in the jungle."

"It's called adventure, my dear man," Wil defended himself, adjusting his glasses.  "All the wildlife and natives and new places to see!"

"All the bugs, diseases and wild animals," Mark countered and Wil huffed, making his mustache flutter.  Damien smiled, watching his friends in their friendly argument they always had when they got together.

"You don't appreciate the great unknown," Wil said.

"I appreciate the known a lot more," Mark said, his face lighting up, and Damien cast about for the one person who could make Mark look like that.

There she was; Celine, his sister and Mark's bride-to-be.  She flashed a dazzling smile when she saw him and broke away from her company when they approached.  Kissing Mark on the cheek briefly, she faced Damien.

"Hello, love!" she declared warmly, hugging him.  He returned the gesture.  "I knew you'd make it!"

"Read the stars before I arrived?" he teased, and she giggled.  "No, silly, you called Aunt Tabatha, remember?  She told me just a moment ago!"

Damien stepped back an arm’s length, taking her in.  "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she answered. "And you look stunning, as usual."

"Everyone here is so excited," Mark said, drawing Celine to his side.  "But no one more than me."

"Or me," Celine replied, snuggling close to him.  "I can't wait for tomorrow."  She stepped back suddenly. "Wait, let me get a photograph of you three together.  You don't get together enough!"

"She's right," Wil agreed as the woman rushed off to find the camera.  "We don't have enough fun!"

“Don’t suggest hiking,” Mark said, “I hate hiking.”

“What about golf and a picnic?” Damien mused. “Next month sometime?”

“Ahh, an old 18-hole game!” Wil nodded. “Sounds jolly good!”

Celine returned at that moment, camera in hand.  “Alright!  Smile for me!”

Mark darted between his two friends, pulling them close.  Everyone always thought they were brothers, with their dark hair and brown eyes.  And they may as well have been related, seeing how close they were.

“Thank you for coming,” Mark said, and Celine took the picture.  “Both of you. And… thank you for being here for me, beyond this.”

“Of course,” Damien said, trying not to tear up at the sudden compassion in Mark’s usually jaunty tone.  “That’s what friends are for.”

“Bully to that,” Wil replied, squeezing Mark’s shoulder.  “Bully to that indeed.”

“Perfect,” Celine said, showing them the photograph from the instant camera.  Wil and Mark crowded around her, but Damien hung back a step.  He was simply content to cherish this moment, the party, the atmosphere, and be thankful for what he had in the three friends before him.  Family.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE THEY DESERVE SOME HAPPINESS DAMMIT
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! I'd appreciate your thoughts :)


End file.
